The Big Day
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Connor and Abby's wedding day had finally arrived. Will there be any cold feet? Will it all run smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Don't own any of these characters or the show...unfortunately. ;D**

**Chapter 1:**

Abby sat in her dressing room as they added the finishing touches to her outfit. Today was her wedding day. She couldn't believe she was finally going to marry Connor, their day was finally here. Nerves began to fill her at the thought of finally walking down the aisle, seeing Connor waiting for her at the other end. Jess finished off getting ready in her dress, just looking at Abby; she could see how nervous she was.

"You okay Abby? You're a bit pale." Jess asked softly as she sat next to her friend, Abby simple nodded in reply, her throat was dry, and she felt as though she was shaking all over.

"No," She admitted and took a deep breath, "Just nerves getting to me, just nervous," She told herself more than to Jess, "Terrified actually."Jess nodded gently and looked at Abby, taking her friends hand in hers.

"Abby, you've got nothing to worry about,"Jess smiled at her reassuringly, "You look beautiful, and Connor loves you, everything will be fine. I'll be stood near you all the time, just think of Connor."She smiled, that was all Abby could think about, Connor standing there, handsome as ever in his suit, beaming at her as she walked down the aisle, waiting for her to become Husband and Wife. Abby glanced down at her watch, which Jess bought her especially for the occasion, and took a deep breath as she saw the time. In less than one hour she was going to be Mrs Abby Temple. She couldn't believe how far her and Connor had come over the past few years, she had never imagined she would be sitting here about to get married, especially not to Connor. Though even when she told herself there was nothing between them, and she wasn't interested, even from the beginning she knew there was a spark between them, something 'connecting' them, she'd finally met her soul-mate, the one she was marrying and about to start a family with.

Abby glanced at Jess, her small smile soon turning in to a grin.

"Time to go?" She asked Jess, who was now stood up, and putting her shoes on, nodding at Abby.

"You ready for this?" Jess asked, looking directly at Abby, she was now stood up, smoothing down the creases in her dress, short and simple, nothing too over the top.

"Well, if I'm not ready now I never will be."

XX

_Connor had a hectic day, rushing around trying to get his tie perfectly straight and get ready. Today was the day he was going to get married. After four long but wonderful years of chasing the woman of his dreams, he was finally marrying her. He hadn't been nervous the days leading up to the wedding, but he always knew once this day came, he would be. And he was right. Nerves were running throughout his body, like adrenaline, he knew it was normal to feel like this, he had nothing to be nervous or scared about, this was what he wanted. To marry Abby. Matt walked over to Connor as Becker went to sort out some last minute arrangements._

_"Nervous?"_

_"A little yeah," Connor chuckled; his palms were sweating, wiping them together trying to get rid of the sweat. Matt pulled some tissues out of his pockets, he had a feeling people were going to be needing them today, and passed one to Connor so he could wipe his palms and turned to Matt, "Are you ready?" He asked, receiving a chuckle from Matt._

_"Connor, surely it should be me asking you that question? This is about you and Abby today, no-one else."_

_"I've been ready for hours!" Connor smiled, letting out a deep breath, he'd been up since the crack of dawn trying to get ready, not that he slept much the previous night, he'd been forced to stay away from Abby for one night, he found surreal sleeping in a bed without the warmth of her petite body next to her. "I can't wait to see her," Connor murmured, "I can't stop thinking about Abby in her dress."_

_"You'll see her soon, mate." Matt reassured him, patting him on the shoulder, "You'll see her soon. Now, is there anything you want me to do?"_

_"No," Connor shook his head; he knew he had everything he needed in his pockets, the rings, the vows, he didn't want to mess today up so he'd prepared everything a week ago, checking his suit pockets daily, making sure everything was still there, waiting for their big day. He must have been checking his watch every five minutes or so, the past hour was the slowest hour of his life, he just wanted to be in the church already, and watch Abby walking down the aisle towards him, making their vows to one another, 'till death do us part'. He'd been waiting for this day for so long and now it was finally here he couldn't believe it, he was going to have a wife, a __wife. __Long ago, he never imagined this would happen. To marry the woman of his dreams he always thought he would never get. Connor danced on the spot, from one foot to the other as he waited a while longer. "Can we go yet?" He whinged slightly, he was sick of waiting in his hotel room, despite how luxurious it was._

_"Yeah," Matt nodded, and Connor suddenly froze on the spot as it registered __now __was the time, time for him to go to the church._

_"Really?" Connor whispered._

_"Yeah, come on mate," Matt gave Connor a warm smile, "Don't want to keep your bride waiting now do we?"_

**What do you think?** **Continue with the wedding?** **Let me know! **

**Please Review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Don't own any of these characters or the show...unfortunately. ;D**

**Chapter 2:**

Connor stood at the end of the altar, adding the finishing touches before Abby arrived, adjusting his hair slightly. He was still sweating and shaking with nerves, he tried to shrug them away and relax, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of the nerves running through his body. It wasn't as though he was having seconds thoughts, or worrying about this not being what he wanted, he knew he wanted this, he knew he wanted to marry Abby, so why was he so nervous? He bit his lip as he started fidgeting on the spot, and began fiddling with the ring box in his pocket. He hated all this waiting; he just wanted to be married. Matt stayed by Connor the entire time, making sure he was okay at all times.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently and he noted Connor getting fidgety.

"Yeah, just nervous. Silly really." Connor shrugged, and Matt placed his hand on Connor's shoulder again.

"No, it's not silly at all, it's completely normal...I think." He added, and noticed the vicar nodding towards them. "You ready for this then?" He asked Connor gently, who nodded in reply, the reality of marrying Abby finally hit him, he didn't trust his voice, and this was finally it. Connor closed his eyes for a second as music began to fill the church, taking a deep breath as everyone stood up, waiting to see the bride. Connor turned around to face the altar, his teeth gripping his lip as he waited to see Abby.

Connor felt his jaw drop slightly when he first caught sight of his bride walking down the aisle, there she was, Abby looked perfect, more perfect then he could ever imagine, she looked like an angel, just like the ones he used to hear about in stories as a youngster. She beamed as soon as she saw Connor stood there waiting for her. Connor's eyes didn't move from Abby the whole time as she walked towards him, and stared at her for a moment as she stood next to him, she didn't even look nervous to him, unless it was just Connor being slightly dim and jittery as usual.

"Wow...you...I," He stuttered in a whisper, failing to speak properly as she stood next to him. She simply smiled up at him, this was the Connor she'd fallen in love with, this was the Connor she loved.

"We are gathered here today..." The Vicar began the ceremony as everyone sat in silence, watching the Bride and Groom exchanged their vows to one another. Connor nervously pulled the rings from his jacket, placing the ring he'd bought for Abby upon her finger, officially making her his wife. Abby did the same, and grinned from ear to ear as she placed the ring on Connor's left hand. Neither of them could believe what had just happened, they were officially Husband and Wife. Despite the scary part being over, Connor's nerves didn't seem to fade, he couldn't begin to think of words to describe how beautiful Abby looked, never mind actually speak them. All the way through reciting their vows, he felt as though he was stuttering and tripping up all over the place.

"I love you." He managed to whisper in to Abby's ear as for a moment they forgot everyone around them, clapping and cheering, it was just the two of them for the moment, in their own little bubble.

"I love you too...Husband." Abby beamed as she reached on to her tip toes, despite wearing small heels, and kissed her new Husband on the lips, grinning as she called him 'Husband' for the first time. Abby took Connor's left hand in hers, she could feel her wedding band against her finger, it felt so surreal, she just wanted to flash it to everyone and show them she was married. As they stopped for a moment, staring at one another, just grinning, Connor leant down and gave Abby another gentle kiss on the lips, escorting his new wife down the aisle.

"Now, let's go party it up!" Connor grinned.

"We will," Abby promised, giggling at Connor gently, "But first, we need photos, otherwise there'll be nothing to show the Grandkids."

"Oh, yes." Connor smiled, all he wanted to do was to lift Abby in the air, like he always saw when they watched her corny American rom-coms. He would lift her is he weren't so nervous still, he knew he'd probably end up dropping her. He gently kissed Abby's forehead as they walked outside the Church for photos. Abby held on to Connor's hand the entire time, she didn't want to let him go, she could see the nervousness in him, even after the ceremony it was still there, Abby gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they posed for their photos.

"You okay?" She whispered to him gently and Connor nodded in reply.

"Yeah...fine." He spoke softly, "Just a bit overwhelmed with it all...and nerves...dancing..." He chuckled softly.

"You'll be fine," She smiled gently up at him, "I'll be with you the entire time."

"Yeah," Connor nodded and turned to face everyone, "Now! Let's go get drunk and party!"

**What do you think?** **Im going to add a final chapter tomorrow, maybe two more.**

**Please Review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; don't own any of these characters or the show...unfortunately. ;D**

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as the newly wedded couple reached their reception, Connor pulled Abby to one side so they could have a moment alone, and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying not to crease her dress.

"You look...out of this world." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Abby wrapped her arms around Connor, she couldn't believe the emotions running through her, and she could tell Connor was the same just by looking at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr Temple." Abby smiled up at him, her new Husband, "I love you." She could feel Connor smile against her, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them again.

"Love you too," He smiled, no matter what he help but smile down at her, "My cheeks are starting to hurt now with all this smiling, never smiled this much before if I'm honest, can't seem to stop." He chuckled slightly. Abby smiled up at him, as she rested her head against his chest, she knew what he meant, she was so happy her cheeks hurt, she'd never smiled like this in her life, everything just seemed perfect. The newly wedded couple stood there for a while, today had been such an emotional day for the pair of them, not just the nerves and exciting of actually getting married, Abby knew they were both thinking about the people who weren't there, the people that should have been. It hurt both her and Connor to think of them, but they knew it was unavoidable, they would have been proud of them both, finally settling down together.

They pair stood there in silence, Connor swaying Abby gently as they enjoyed their moment before the partying all began.

"You okay?" Abby whispered.

"M'perfect." He whispered back before kissing the top of her head gently. "I'm just cant help thinking of Cutter and Stephen." Connor half smiled at the thought of either Cutter or Stephen to have been the ones to have given Abby away at the ceremony earlier that day.

"Me too," Abby whispered, giving him a gentle smile, she could imagine them being there, smiling at them as they got married, she knew they'd be proud of them both. "Me too," She whispered again as she thought about them, resting her head against Connor's chest. Connor smiled softly before breaking the embrace and taking hold of her hand. He pulled her softly over to a table full of champagne and glasses before pouring out two and handing her one. "To Cutter and Stephen" He said, raising his glass.

"Cutter and Stephen," Abby said, smiling as she raised her glass in the air, just as Connor did, closing her eyes for a moment, talking a deep breath and smiled. No matter how much time passed, she still missed the old team, Cutter and Stephen, she hated thinking about them, because it hurt, no matter how long they were gone, she would always miss them. Connor quickly kissed her forehead softly as her eyes closed and took a sip of his own glass of champagne. "Cheers." Abby smiled as she started to drink her own champagne. Connor placed his finger under her chin, gently lifting it so she was looking at him.

"Now, you." Connor said softly, smiling down at Abby. "Shall we go party?"

"Oh, let's!" Abby grinned, taking his hand in hers, filling up her champagne glass again. Connor grinned, squeezing her hand softly as he held his glass to her for a top up. "Now, care to go and dance and have a party with your new wife Mr Temple?" She asked and Connor smirked softly, pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh yes my dear wife."

"Come on the Hubbie," Abby grinned, "Let's go dance!"

"Dance? As in dance?" Connor whispered, this was the one part he was dreading, he was one of the clumsiest people he knew, he could barley go a day without tripping over something or hurting himself, though he did think that may have something to do with his job.

"Yes as in dance. Don't worry," Abby whispered, kissing him gently, "I'll be with you the whole time, in fact, I don't even want to leave your side all night."

"I can live with that," Connor smirked, "I just- I'm not a very good dancer..."

"Well, that just calls for divorce," Abby joked, and squeezed his hand gently, "Come on Mr Temple, this is what is what marriage is all about right? Facing your fears? One step at a time." Connor smiled down at her.

"You're right," He nodded, and put his arm out for her to link, "Let's go party and dance all night Mrs Temple."

**The end? ****What do you think? May do another chapter if you can give me some ideas?**

**Please review! ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Primeval and the characters in this story aren't mine...**

**12 months later...**

Abby groaned as she heard the one sound she hated more than anything, Connor's alarm. She'd been awake most of the night tossing and turning, she couldn't get comfy. Abby glanced over at Connor as she could hear him waking up slowly; he was never the best person at waking up. She heard Connor groan as his eyes adjusted to the light, Abby could practically feel his eyes on her, he gently leaned over and kissed Abby's shoulder.

"You awake?" He whispered gently in her ear, and she nodded in reply.

"Course I am." She groaned in reply, "Couldn't sleep again." Connor gave her a quick smile, biting his lip as he moved his hand against her swollen stomach under the covers.

"Little one?" He smiled, again Abby nodded in reply. Connor couldn't help but grin every time he felt Abby's stomach, feeling the movement of their child under his touch, Connor felt as though he was the child at times, every time he thought about holding their baby he got all giddy and excited, he couldn't help it, he couldn't wait to be a father, of course he was afraid he'd just mess it all up, Abby reassured him whenever he had doubts, that he'd be amazing father. "Not long..." He whispered, six weeks time, they'd hopefully be meeting their new baby. They didn't know whether it was a boy or girl, despite Connor's pleas and begs of wanting to know, Abby insisted on it being a surprise.

"Mmm," Abby smiled up at Connor, kissing him lazily on the lips, "Do you have to go work?" She sighed, she hated being stuck in the flat since she went on maternity leave, and she'd been doing paperwork up until she left, she did miss the adrenaline and fun of being out on the field, but the whole team agreed she had to stay away from the dinosaurs and danger.

"I have to," Connor sighed; he didn't feel it was the same being at the ARC without her; he had no-one to mess around with. Not that he was unprofessional in any way, he felt alone in the ARC, he'd been working with Abby at the ARC every day from the beginning and everyone else had their girlfriend or boyfriend working with them, or crush in Jess and Becker's case, and his wife was sitting at home. "I'll try and get off early?" He suggested and Abby nodded again.

"Yes please," She grinned, "I miss you, I'm turning in to a couch potato, and a clean freak..." She sighed.

"Well, when I come home, we can have a film fest? Just me and you? You've got to just take it easy, just a few more weeks." He whispered in to her, a grin forming on his face.

"I know," Abby nodded, smiling back at him, placing her hand on top his. The two of them had come so far in such a short space of time, just over a year ago, the two of them were exchanging vows to spend the rest of their lives together, now here they were, happily married for a year and a baby on the way. The two of them had worried about how it would affect their life at the ARC, but after having a long conversation with Lester, they'd decided that both of them would stop field missions for a while, Connor would go if it was necessary, but neither of them wanted to risk their lives as much. Abby guessed that they had just become domesticated, like every married couple did.

"Now, can I get up?" Connor smiled, "I'll make you some breakfast?"

"Okay, deal." Abby grinned as Connor kissed her gently, throwing on some clothes and began rushing down the stairs to make himself some coffee, and breakfast for the two of them. After five minutes or so, Abby popped to the toilet, and toddle downstairs to see what Connor was up to, finding him finishing off the breakfast, sighing as he noticed Abby.

"Y'know, this kind of ruins the whole breakfast in bed thing when you're out of bed." Connor chuckled.

"We can eat on the sofa?" She suggested,"I needed to get up anyway, stretch my legs."

"Come on then." Connor smiled as he let Abby snuggle on to the sofa first, cuddling herself under the blanket, and Connor placed the tray between them. Once Abby had eaten what she wanted, she leant against Connor's shoulder, this pregnancy had been tough, she'd enjoyed every moment of it, but it had been hard work, now she was nearing the end she just felt tired the entire time. Connor gently kissed her forehead, clearing up the breakfast, placing it on their table in front of them and sighed. "I've gotta go..." He whispered in Abby's ear.

"I know," Abby groaned, kissing him gently, "I'll see you soon?"

"Course you will," Connor grinned, "I'll try and leave at about three, okay?"

"Okay." Abby nodded, kissing him before he left, sighing as she heard the door close. She relaxed back on to the sofa, pulling the blanket over, placing one hand over her stomach, feeling the baby move. "Looks like it Jeremy Kyle for me then." She whispered and she turned on the telly, ready for the daytime TV.

**Thoughts? Please review! ^ ^**

**Thinking of making this in to a story? Not sure, let me know your ideas!**


End file.
